


Tooth and Nail

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aging, Detroit Red Wings, Discipline, Fondling, Friendship, Guilt, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Pain, Sexual Submission, Spanking, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank has more than teeth to give back to Pavel. Set after game two of the Detroit-Tampa series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the second game against Tampa. Words in quotation marks are sent via a telepathic bond.

Tooth and Nail

Most of the time being connected heart, mind, and soul—not just metaphorically but telepathically—to Pavel Datsyuk, a magician and a genius, was a privilege Hank knew he could never have earned through any sacrifice to the capricious hockey gods, but there were occasions when he could feel whatever was weighing on Pavel crushing him as well that it hurt so much to be the one Pavel trusted to take away the pain. 

After the Tampa game that left them in a two game hole that would not be easy to claw out of, Hank felt the emptiness and agony—not just from the lost teeth from the vicious Victor Hedman hit—swirling inside Pavel like a tornado and followed Pavel into his hotel room to do what he could to restore peace to Pavel’s tormented mind and heart. 

“Ready for my discipline.” Pavel’s broken tone echoed inside Hank’s brain, and his hollow eyes fixed on the vacant air above Hank’s shoulder. 

“Discipline for what, Pav?” Desperate to pull Pavel back from the morose abyss that had swallowed him, Hank grasped Pavel’s elbows and shook him firmly. 

“For my bad penalty.” Pavel’s gaze sank to the carpet, as a twinge of guilt rippled across their bond from Pavel to Hank. “I lost my temper, set a poor example, and hurt our team.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Hank jerked his head in a dismissal. “It was a crappy call by the referee. A blind man could see that.” 

“No.” Pavel’s jaw, swollen to at least three times its typical size, clenched. “I wasn’t disciplined. Then I deserved to be punished and now I do, too.” 

“I can’t punish you when you’re hurt.” Soft as butterflies, Hank’s palms landed around Pavel’s chin, brushing against the stubble of Pavel’s playoff beard. 

“I got novacaine.” Pavel sent an impatient nudge across their bond. “Everything is numb, and nothing hurts expect my conscience, which will only be healed once you’ve punished me.” 

Exhaling gustily, Hank, studying Pavel’s grim expression, determined that this was one of those occasions when Pavel, who had a terrible tendency to blame himself for anything he could, craved punishment rather than comfort, though Hank would have preferred to be the shoulder to cry on instead of the tear jerker. 

Reminding himself that he could console Pavel once he had managed to crack the hard shell Pavel had built around himself, Hank sent a stern command across their connection. “Strip and lay on your back on the bed with your legs spread wide apart.” 

Once Pavel, complying with his command to the letter, was sprawled, naked, on the bed with his agape thighs leaving nothing to the imagination, Hank settled himself on the bed between Pavel’s yawning legs. Running his fingers like spiders along Pavel’s exposed inner thighs, Hank murmured from his mind to Pavel’s, “I’m going tspank you. Lift your legs over your head.” 

With a rustle of blanket and shifting of mattress, Pavel followed Hank’s instruction. Pavel’s face was still visible between the V of his legs, his buttocks was more accessible for punishment purposes, and his penis and balls were thrust into greater prominence. Feeling his own cock stir like a volcano waking from dormancy in his pants, Hank noted inwardly that it was no wonder that diaper position was the only one in which he could bear to spank Pavel for any length of time…

“Enjoying the view?” Pavel’s arched eyebrow suggested that he had definitely read that thought from the open book of Hank’s mind. 

“Don’t distract me.” Hank shot a rebuke into Pavel’s mind. Once he felt Pavel’s meek apology flicker into his brain, he lifted his hand and brought it smashing down on the crest of Pavel’s behind, scolding as he blazed a trail down first Pavel’s left ass cheek and then his right, “The Tampa heat must have made you lose your cool tonight. Nothing else could explain that hot-headed penalty you took. Sure, Hedman might have hit you hard, but it was stupid and selfish for you to go to the penalty box when your team needed you.” 

“Sorry.” Pavel’s gasp was given language in Hank’s head, and the tears trickling down his face in a salty stream that Hank could taste across their connection didn’t need any translation. Pavel was in pain, but it was still more from the torment his own mind was inflicting on him, rather than from Hank’s smacks, so the spanking would have to continue for awhile yet if Pavel was to be saved from his own guilt. 

“You took a two minute penalty.” Hank targeted Pavel’s sit-spots because he was well-aware that Pavel was particularly sensitive in that delicate region where thigh met backside, and tried to ignore the stiffening in his dick as his hand made repeated contact with the firm yet soft and warm spheres of Pavel’s rump, but that was especially difficult when he observed that Pavel’s cock was also upright. “Do you know how long two minutes is in hockey and how much you could have done to help the team in that amount of time, huh?” 

“Nothing.” Pavel ground his teeth together so forcefully that Hank could feel the pain throbbing in his own jaw where Pavel’s missing teeth were felt by their agonizing absence. “I can do nothing to help the team any more. I’m old and drained.” 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Hank slapped at Pavel’s rump with more fervor than he had yet displayed, since he hated when Pavel harped on his age as if he were some senile decrepit at a rundown nursing home in the hind end of nowhere. “You’re the Magic Man.” 

“Not anymore.” Pavel bit his lip and Hank could taste the blood in his own dry mouth. “Magic is only ever an illusion, and I don’t have the strength to fake it anymore. I can only imagine tricks but imagining them doesn't create them, Hank.” 

“Your magic was never an illusion.” Hank emphasized this pronouncement with a sharp whack. “It was the most real thing in the universe.” 

“No.” Pavel’s fingers wrapped around Hank’s, and Hank, happy to see a light in Pavel’s eyes that meant the spanking had dragged him back from the dark doubts in his soul, ceased his assault on Pavel’s hindquarters. “Your love is the most real thing in the universe, and it lasts forever unlike my magic.” 

“Your magic lasts forever, too.” Hank rained kisses along the length of Pavel’s erect penis, cherishing the flavor and touch that was uniquely Pavel on his lips, glad that a perk of telepathy was that his mouth could busy itself with Pavel while his mind spoke. “That’s what Youtube is for, silly.” 

“I’m an eternal Internet sensation.” Pavel arched his back, propelling his dick into Hank’s eager mouth. “Better than being forgotten entirely, I suppose.” 

“Nobody could ever forget you.” Hank slid a hand up to stoke Pavel’s enflamed jawline. “Now, tell me the truth, Pav. How bad does your mouth hurt?” 

“Don’t worry about my mouth.” Pavel thrust against Hank’s tongue and warm, salty semen exploded in Hank’s mouth, overwhelming Hank’s tastebuds with the flavor he thirsted for more than any other in the world. “Worry about your own.” 

“Let’s talk about teeth.” Mildly vexed at being put off by Pavel’s characteristically evasive and playful reply, Hank nibbled at Pavel’s captive cock, tugging moans of mingled pain and pleasure from Pavel’s lips. “You lost some.” 

“How do you know?” Pavel’s eyes widened in exaggerated innocence. 

“Because I picked them up for you, smarty-pants.” Hank rolled his eyes as he slid his mouth away from Pavel’s penis with a damp noise reminiscent of a plunger being removed from a toilet and licked and nipped at Pavel’s perky nipples instead as Pavel’s fingers tangled in his hair, locking his head in place against Pavel’s chest, where Hank could listen to the music of his heart beating in unison with Pavel’s. 

“That was nice of you.” Pavel’s thought was as contented as a kitten’s purr. “Maybe I can stick them under my pillow and the Tooth Fairy will give me some money so I can buy candy to make the other teeth fall out, so my mouth will be all matching.”


End file.
